Usuario discusión:Leoccstic
bienvenido!!!!! Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 19:23 13 ago 2010 (UTC) tu luckstar tu luckstar Archivo:Luckstar.png♥I love :3, te peanut butter jelly time XD and red ♥ 23:19 16 ago 2010 (UTC) ola!! :) lei tu propuesta para personaje de mi historia Crónicas de un héroe: Viajes por Kanto... tu personaje sera coordinador-rival espero que podamos ser amigos :) (solo respondeme cuales pokémon te gustan para que te agregue) hasta luego!! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 22:29 25 ago 2010 (UTC) ok... por el momento ando medio ocupado :/ ...pero en lo que quieras que te ayude para tu pagina de usuario dimelo en mi discusion... y en cuanto pueda yo lo hago :) hasta luego!! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 22:41 25 ago 2010 (UTC) PD. ya hice el primer capítulo de mi historia, puedes verlo haciendo click aqui: CH 1 Tu mascota!! Te traje lo que me pediste y aqui esta: Migtyune Se llama Migtyune, cuidalo bien ^^ Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever no entiendo muy bien... ...a que te refieres con lo del formato wiki (me imagino que lo diices por la opcion que aparece abajo del cuadro donde cambias el texto de tu firma :S)... si es lo que pienso... en esa opcion puedes elegir si el texto que introduscas arriba, áutomáticamente hará un link a tu pagina de usuario, pero si la activas... puedes poner todos los links que quieras (hasta imagenes).... por ejemplo: en mi firma... *si no se activa la opcion de wiki texto aparecerá esto: [[Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif]] como puedes ver... si no se activa... aparece como un sólo link, sin tomar en cuenta que coloque 2 imagenes y dos links entre ellas *pero si se activa esa opcion... aperecerá esto: Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 21:52 28 ago 2010 (UTC) espero que mi explicacion te de una idea de lo que es el formato wiki (bueno.. lo que yo entiendo...) hasta luego!! y espero que te haya servido de algo mi explicacion... si tienes otra duda no temas en decirmela en mi discusion!! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 21:52 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Listo Terminé el sprite que querias, aquí esta Archivo:Mightysselia.png se llama Mightysselia, cuidalo bien. Firma: Naxo,. Pasa y dejame un mensaje 00:52 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok claro! puedes crear la pagina de tu personaje, solo debes poner su nombre, un espacio y esto: (CH) para crear tu pagina puedes guiarte con estas: Pili (CH) y Chris (CH) y si quieres cambiar los sprites puedes hacerlo, solo avisame cuando los cambies. Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 19:12 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Leo... Pero es que como te dije ya hay muchos Coordinadoras, así que necesito que tu personaje Leo sea Enemigo, Criador, Guardian, Entrenador, etc. Gracias y espero que entiendas, Saludos YO 19:31 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Vale Todo tuyoLittle Yoshi 14:04 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Como quieras Es tu decisión si eres Entrenador o Ranger Pokémon, pero respondeme lo más pronto que puedas, Saludos YO 18:35 4 sep 2010 (UTC) hola te hize unos make over de tus sprites archivo:Leo concursos new.pngarchivo:Leo vs new.png espero que te gusten quieres ser mi amigo--Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga 19:27 8 sep 2010 (UTC) pregunta En mi saga SDMEK, algunos de tus pokemon estan en su fase final, podria estar en la primera y que evolucionaran, igual los que estan en primera fase si podrian evolucionar????Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 13:35 27 sep 2010 (UTC) regalo Te voy ha regalar una version nueva de tu sprite, Archivo:Leo sprite 2.png, te voy a hacer la versiones de tu sprite, solo algunas XDArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 22:13 2 oct 2010 (UTC) * Tambien hize estosArchivo:Leo bañador.pngArchivo:Leo en invierno.png Que guay que guay te ha salido, me gusta mucho gracias, yo hize eso para dartelo pero no me esperaba na, gracias :)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 00:35 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ... Necesitaria el overwordl(mini) de tu personaje que participaste en el concurso de AP(Mi saga), es para el prologoArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 15:11 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ... respesto a lo ke me dijiste nos transformaremos conpletamentes, y que decias mas, has echos los gijikas de los personajes de AP, ke creo que has dicho esoArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Una saga que gusta muchoArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 16:19 7 oct 2010 (UTC) aaa A que bien te ha salido, pero esqeu solo vamos a transformanos compltemente, a me parece mejorArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifALE XDArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 13:53 8 oct 2010 (UTC) hola jaja Si claro ahora te pongo en amigos que pokes? x3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 01:41 9 oct 2010 (UTC) -.- u.u Monstruo de las caritas XD La primera pregunta no la entiendo, pero el gif animados si se hacerlo pero creo que me van ha salir borroas :( lo intentare'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 20:42 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ya no esta bien echo, pero algo es algo, (antes salian mejor no se k pasara ahora) Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 21:06 9 oct 2010 (UTC)